


Five Time Dana Wanted Jess To Bite Her...

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Time Dana Wanted Jess To Bite Her...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions, not me. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: This was a challenge meme that I did not post. But I did respond to geekgrrllurking’s post with a couple of prompts for her. She in turn gave me a couple of prompts. One of which was: X-Files, 5 times Dana wanted Jess to bite her, and one time she bit back.   
> A/N2: These vignettes are not part of the Weak in the Knees series. However, I reserve the right use/adapt them in a story at a later date. ~grins~   
> A/N3: Special thanks to yellowsmurf6 and k_icker for the beta!

“Mmmm… that feels so good.”

Jess smiled at the purr in Dana’s voice. She continued to massage the oil-slick skin and pliant muscles of the redhead’s back. “At least the knots are gone.”

“Mm hmm…”

“What did you do to get so knotted up?”

“Three back to back autopsies.”

“No wonder.” Jess shifted, moving off of Dana. She poured some more oil into her palm and started massaging Dana’s legs, eliciting a low moan. As she worked the muscles of her thighs, Jess allowed her hands to momentarily stray to more intimate areas.

“Mmmm… no fair.”

Jess smiled deviously as she dropped all pretenses. She ran her fingers along the redhead’s cleft, spreading the evidence of her arousal. She lightly circled her opening, teasing.

Soon Dana’s hips began to slowly rock, seeking more contact. “Please…”

With an amused smile, Jess completely withdrew her hand and let out an exaggerated yawn. “Oh my… I’m tired. Think I’ll get some sleep.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Another exaggerated yawn. “I can’t keep up with you.”

Dana lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. “Bite me.”

Jess arched an eyebrow. “Ooh, such language.”

The redhead laid her head back down. “If you don’t touch me now… you can forget about ever touching me again.”

Jess smiled as she slid her hand up the back of Dana’s leg, then sliding to her inner thigh. Her hips already beginning a slow undulation as Jess paused.

Dana let out a yelp and jumped when she felt teeth nip her behind. “What the h–”

“You told me to bite you,” Jess said, cutting her off.

“That’s not what I–” She sucked in a sharp breath as Jess’s velvety tongue slid over the offended flesh. She let out a sigh that sounded rather like a purr.

~~~~~~~

She was exhausted. Dana rolled her head to the side and looked at the time on the clock radio. 4:09 in the morning. They had been making love for over ten hours. Jess was going to kill her. Especially this time. She kept bringing her to the brink of orgasm then backing off, keeping her in a constant state of extreme arousal. She wanted to come – she needed to. But she was beginning to doubt her body was capable – even if Jess stopped torturing her – because of her exhaustion.

Jess claimed her mouth in a deep kiss before kissing and licking down her throat.

“I need… to come…” she panted.

“I know.”

“I can’t…”

“Yes, you can.”

“Too… worn out.”

Jess lifted her head so she could look into Dana’s eyes. “Trust me.”

Dana watched as Jess’s eyes shifted from sparkling grey to shiny black, and her fangs elongate. “Please…” With a hand on the back of Jess’s neck, she weakly pulled her head back down as she turned her head and bared her throat. Her body shuddered and spasmed as she came.

~~~~~~~

Dana suddenly awoke from a vivid dream. She was on her side, half atop Jess. She was straddling a shapely thigh, and slowly rolling her hips. She couldn’t contain the low moan caused by the press of her body against her lover’s… and her arousal. Jess’s arm tightened around her shoulders.

“You okay?” the brunette murmured sleepily.

“Mm hmm.”

Jess rolled her head towards Dana and opened her eyes. “Your heart is pounding,” she said as she took in her lover’s flushed appearance. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Dana swallowed. “No… just the opposite.”

She gazed into dilated eyes. Jess shifted onto her side to fully face Dana and smiled. “Tell me about it,” she said softly.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Dana closed her eyes… but quietly spoke. “It was about you making love to me.”

“Mm. Sounds interesting.” She placed a gentle kiss on Dana’s lips. “Tell me – what did I do?” she softly commanded as she whispered kisses along her jaw line.

“You touched me.”

“Here?” Jess asked as she tenderly palmed her breast.

“No.”

Jess slowly caressed down Dana’s side to her waist, over her hip, and onto her ass. “Here?”

“No.”

Her hand slipped between them, her fingertips lightly brushing through auburn curls. “Here?”

Dana’s breath caught. “Yes…”

“Did it feel good?”

“Yes…”

Her fingertips met slick flesh and Dana whimpered. “Mmmm, you’re wet,” she breathed into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. “Then what did I do?” she asked as she gently caressed wet folds.

“You… put your fingers… inside me.”

Jess slowly teased her opening, and then pushed two fingers into her wet heat. “Like this?”

“Y-yes…” Dana breath turned ragged.

“And then?”

“You…” even as she felt herself twitch around her lover’s fingers, she tried to focus, “… you fucked me…”

Jess moved her fingers in and out of Dana, slowly thrusting and curling them to find that special place inside her. She knew Dana was close – her whole body was trembling. “And then?”

“Y-you bit me.”

Jess covered Dana’s lips with her own and kissed her deeply. She then kissed and licked her way down the column of Dana’s throat. “Dana?”

She struggled to draw in oxygen as she teetered on the edge. “What?”

“Do you want me to bite you?”

“Yesss…”

Jess smiled. She closed her lips over a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She licked and sucked, feeling Dana’s body tensing like a steel spring. At just the right moment, she sank her fangs into her lover’s flesh.

Dana cried out as she went crashing into the waves of ecstasy.

~~~~~~~

She hadn’t been skinny-dipping since that one night in college. She and a couple of her friends had gotten drunk and went for a midnight dip in Tricia’s pool. It was something she’d told herself she wouldn’t do again.

Yet there she was, slipping into the heated water of the pool. Her smile a reflection of the one on Jess’s face. Jess was treading water in the deeper part, and watching her intently as she walked down the steps into the shallow end. Jess met her partway.

“You are so beautiful.”

Dana’s heart sped up because of the honesty in Jess’s voice and eyes. She felt her cheeks warm from her blush. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on the brunette’s lips. Before Jess could deepen the kiss she pulled back and dove under the water. She surfaced a few feet away and began swimming at a leisurely pace.

After a couple of laps, she was suddenly grabbed around the waist. She came up sputtering a little due to the surprise. Strong arms pulled her back against Jess’s body. She let out a gasp as a warm hand cupped her breast and teeth lightly nibbled her earlobe. She relaxed back into her lover’s embrace.

Soon, they were at the side of the pool, standing in water that came up to her clavicles. She quickly found it necessary to grasp the side of the pool. Jess’s hands were working magic on her body.

Jess reveled in the feel of Dana’s body in her arms… and in her arousal. She slid one hand down and found a wetness that had nothing to do with the water. Dana let out a moan and laid her head back on her shoulder. Jess nuzzled the side of her neck, kissing and licking.

Dana tightened her grip on the side of the pool as her orgasm approached. Jess played her body like a virtuoso. “Bite me…” she softly moaned. She felt Jess’s fangs sink into her flesh a moment before she climaxed with a cry.

~~~~~~~

Jess unlocked the door of the apartment, stepped in, closed the door, and hung up her coat. Before she registered another’s presence, she found herself pressed against the wall and felt cuffs close around her wrists. She would have fought back, but she recognized the subtle perfume and natural scent of her assailant.

“Spread ‘em.”

She felt a foot push against the inside of her ankle. She spread her legs.

“Don’t move.”

Hands began to run over her body, stopping when they came to her weapon.

“What have we here?”

She felt her weapon and holster removed from the small of her back.

“Do you have any other weapons on you?”

“No, ma’am.”

“I have to make sure.”

Hands again ran over her body, pausing to cup her breasts, squeezing them and lightly pinching her nipples. She felt bereft when the hands left her. But they returned, running up the outside of her legs… then the inside. She let out a quiet gasp as fingers lightly ran across the seam of her crotch. A hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled.

“Come on. I think you need to be strip searched.”

She was dragged into the bedroom, and made to stand a few feet from the end of the bed. Deft hands unbuttoned her shirt, pushed it off her shoulders, and pulled it down her arms until it caught at her cuffed wrists.

A finger ran along the edge of her bra, then zeroed in on a hard nipple.

“What’s this? I think you’re concealing something in your bra.”

Hands quickly moved to the hook between her breasts. The bra was brushed aside and down her arms to join her shirt.

“Oh, yes… Look what we have here.”

Jess let out a moan when a warm mouth closed around her nipple and began to suckle. It ended all too soon. But then a warm palm covered her fly.

“Hmm, what are you hiding here?”

“Nothing, ma’am.”

“We shall see.”

Her breath quickened, as the button and zipper on her jeans were undone. Roughly, her jeans and panties were pulled off her hips and down her legs. Suddenly she was shoved backwards and onto the bed. It was awkward with her hands cuffed behind her. Her boots and socks were quickly removed, followed by her jeans and panties.

Hands pushed at her. “On your side.”

Jess rolled onto her left side, away from the woman giving the orders. The cuffs were released from one wrist. Her shirt and bra were discarded. The redhead, using the cuffs still attached to one wrist, urged her to move further up the bed. The cuffs were then re-secured… through the headboard. She was naked, and completely vulnerable.

As the redhead slowly unbuttoned her own shirt, Jess watched raptly.

“You’ve been a bad girl.”

“No, ma’am.”

An auburn eyebrow sternly arched. “You were supposed to be here yesterday. You’re a day late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So you’ve been a bad girl.”

Jess swallowed at the sight of the topless woman slowly pushing her pants – and panties – down her shapely legs. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

“You have to atone for your misbehavior.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The redhead got on the bed and straddled Jess’s stomach. “Are you ready for your sentence?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she whispered.

A devious smile appeared. “You must lie there… and watch. Nothing more.”

Jess’s eyes widened.

“No touching, no talking, no moving. Do you understand?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut again. She simply nodded.

“Good girl.”

Jess’s pulse raced and her respiration increased as she laid there and watched the woman she loved touch herself. Hands cupping her breasts, caressing, kneading. Fingers pinching and pulling erect nipples. One hand sliding down and into auburn curls. Fingers, wet with the evidence of arousal held millimeters from her lips.

“Open your mouth.”

The coated fingers were placed in her mouth.

“Clean them.”

She barely contained the moan at the taste. Her eyes dilated as those same fingers returned to the redhead’s center. She couldn’t believe the woman was pleasuring herself on top of her. It was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen. Her body was practically vibrating with the effort to remain still. She saw the familiar signs – the redhead was going to come… soon.

Fingers moving swiftly over her clit, the redhead felt the burn beginning in her belly and spreading through her limbs. She was about to come. She flung herself forward, sliding her other hand under Jess’s head and pulling her to her neck. Her desire unspoken, but clear.

Jess didn’t hesitate. She bit Dana, driving them both over the edge.

~~~~~~~

And One Time She Bit Back

Dana was ready to crawl out of her skin. She and Jess had been rudely interrupted by the arrival of her mother. Initially she was a little mad at Jess for stopping, but if she hadn’t Maggie would have walked in to find Jess going down on her on the living room couch. As it was, she’d barely gotten her shirt pulled down and her jeans pulled back up and buttoned before she heard the key turning in the lock.

Maggie had stopped by to see Dana since she happened to be in DC shopping. She’d bought a silver picture frame for Dana and wanted to drop it off. When there was no answer to her knocks she had used her key. She was surprised to see Dana just a few feet from the door.

“Oh, Dana. I didn’t think you were here since you didn’t answer my knock.”

“Sorry, Mom. I was in the bedroom and didn’t hear you.”

“I’m so glad you’re home. It’s been too long since we’ve gotten together.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Mom. I’ve been a little busy lately.”

“Well, we’re here now,” Maggie said with a smile. Without asking permission, she headed into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Dana quickly looked around the living room for any telltale sign of what she and Jess had been up to. She noticed her previously discarded bra was no longer on the coffee table. Jess must have grabbed it when she slipped into the bedroom.

The coffeemaker had finished. She and Maggie had already finished one cup of coffee and Maggie was pouring herself a second. And Dana was just as keyed up as she had been when Maggie first knocked.

“Could you excuse me, Mom? I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Dana got up and barely restrained herself from running to her bedroom. She was more than surprised to find it empty. Where the hell was Jess? Back in the hallway she noticed the bathroom door was closed. She lightly tapped on the door before opening it. “Jess?”

She was surprised to find Jess leaning against the wall with a cold, wet rag held to her forehead.

“Are you alright?”

Jess’s eyes opened. They were black, rather than grey. Apparently Jess was just as ‘on edge’ as she was. Without giving it further thought, she practically flung herself against Jess, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Four hands worked to undo two pairs of jeans. Dana’s hand slipped into wet heat first, causing Jess to moan.

“Shhh. Mom’s right out in the kitchen,” she quietly warned. Her hips jerked as Jess slipped a couple fingers inside her despite the confines of her jeans.

They stroked and ground against each other.

“Dana?”

They froze.

A knock.

“Dana, are you alright?” Maggie asked from just other side of the door.

“I’m fine, Mom. I’ll be right out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Dana fought to keep her voice normal. “Pour me another cup of coffee.”

“Okay.”

Dana gazed into Jess’s eyes. “Make me come – now.” She pulled Jess’s face to her throat.

Jess pulled the collar of her t-shirt aside and sank her fangs into Dana’s flesh where it wouldn’t show, carrying them both into the waves of orgasm. She was surprised to feel Dana’s teeth clamp down on her shoulder in an effort to stifle her cry.

A couple of deep breaths and they moved apart. Dana flushed the toilet, quickly straightened her clothing, and washed her hands. Before leaving the bathroom she tenderly caressed Jess’s cheek and kissed her.

“To be continued as soon as I get her to leave.”

FIN


End file.
